


Crows and Sunshine

by FutureThorn



Series: Haikyuu Rarepair Soulmates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, High School, M/M, Rarepair, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: Everyone had expected Yamaguchi Tadashi to wake up on his sixteenth birthday with the name Tsukishima Kei on his wrist.But that's not what happened.





	Crows and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of rarepair soulmate oneshots that I have come up with. Please feel free to submit requests for rarepairs.
> 
> I don't own HQ!

Everyone had expected Yamaguchi Tadashi to wake up on his sixteenth birthday with the name  _ Tsukishima Kei _ on his wrist. The two had always been close and their romantic interest in each other was slightly complicated. Tadashi was a firm believer that he would have a romantic soulmate, which made him a little hesitant to try for a relationship with Kei before finding out if they were soulmates.

Kei, on the other hand, was of the belief that soulmates were nice, but didn’t make a relationship happen. Of course, Tadashi agreed that just because you were soulmates it didn’t mean you would absolutely fall in love. Love was a complex matter that required work and time. That being said, both high schoolers still expected to have the other’s name on their wrist the morning of Tadashi’s birthday. He was the younger of the two, after all.

This expectation was the reason that Tadashi found himself surprised on the morning of his birthday. Written on his wrist was not  _ Tsukishima Kei _ , as everyone had thought it would be, but  _ Hinata Shoyo _ .

Tadashi stared at the name before running his fingers gently over the characters. He had no problem with having Hinata Shoyo as a soulmate. Sure, he didn’t know the other boy as well, but there was plenty of time to get closer. The shorter boy was bright and loud, but kind and determined as well. If Tadashi were to be honest, he had absolutely no problem with fate’s decision on his soulmate. Especially with how attractive he was.

Walking into the kitchen, Tadashi was accosted by his mother and sister, both anxious to see his soulmark.

His sister was the first to ask, “Well? Did you get it?” 

“Yes, Nee-san,” Tadashi replied, an exasperated smile on his face, left hand caressing his right wrist.

“Show us, c’mon now!” she cheered, excited to see the match her younger brother had been given. When Tadashi hesitated for a moment, his sister grabbed his arm and flipped it over, rolling up his sleeve so that she could read the name. Of course, the one that was printed there was not the one she was expecting.

“Hinata Shoyo? Isn’t that one of the boys on your volleyball team?” Tadashi’s mother asked, her voice kind and calm, a stark contrast to his sister’s exuberance.

“Yes. He’s pretty amazing.”

“The short one, right? Bright hair, loud voice, but pretty good at volley?” His sister asked, trying to remember what she could from the few matches she had attended.

“That’s him,” Tadashi laughed. His sister had described Hinata almost perfectly.

“Well, I’m happy for you Tadashi,” his mother smiled and kissed her son’s forehead, “now sit down and eat something before you’re off to school.”

 

Twenty minutes later, the usual knock on the door occurred and Kei was ushered into the house.

“Ah, good morning Tsukki!” Tadashi chirped, smiling at his best friend.

“Happy birthday,” the words were a little slow and hesitant, as though he were unsure if he was allowed to say more.

“Kei, good morning. Would you make sure that Tadashi brings home his soulmate soon? I haven’t gotten a good chance to truly meet him yet, though he is on that volleyball team of yours” Tadashi’s mother asked, her voice kind and soft. It also reassured the blond that even if he wasn’t her son’s soulmate, he was still welcome.

“Yeah, Yamaguchi-san, I can do that,” Kei replied, trying to stay aloof but blushing a little at the unconditional acceptance that this woman always seemed to have for him.

“Wonderful!” she clapped her hands in front of her, “Now, you boys should head out, we don’t want you to be late!”

 

Being in a different class than his soulmate seemed to build the anticipation for volleyball practice after school. By the end of the day, Tadashi could barely keep still in his seat. He wanted to run to the gymnasium and find his soulmate, not sit and listen to a lecture about derivatives!

Finally, class ended, and Tadashi was out of the room as quickly as he could be, Kei trailing behind him for a change. Just before they hit the courtyard; however, Kei grabbed Tadashi’s arm and forced his movement to stop.

“Who is it?”

Tadashi blinked at the sudden question, “What?”

“Who is your soulmate?” the slightly subdued tone keyed Tadashi into what was going through Kei’s head. The two had always assumed they would be soulmates, but now Kei was questioning where he stood without that designation.

“It’s… Hinata Shoyo,” Tadashi offered, a little nervous as to what his best friend’s reaction would be. After all, the blond had his reservations about both other first year members of the volleyball team.

“Hm. I suppose there are worse people in the world than the shrimp,” Kei mused, though Tadashi could understand that it was the taller’s way of giving his blessing and approving of the match. A resigned approval, but one that helped both of them reaffirm the continuance their friendship.

“Thanks, Tsukki!” Tadashi flashed a smile before finishing the journey to the gym. By then, he could hear the loud sounds that were normal for the second gymnasium, but mostly, he could hear his soulmate’s voice.

Tadashi opened the door and stood there, his eyes searching for the one whose wrist bore his name. Finally, he saw the orange hair and small frame of his soulmate. The gym had gone silent, everyone knowing that it was Tadashi’s sixteenth birthday. Each was likely hoping to hear some good news from the freckled teen. But Tadashi wasn’t going to say anything to anyone before finally talking to his soulmate after a day of waiting.

Making his way across the floor, the brunet’s purposeful steps were loud in the silence of the room, causing his soulmate to turn. When their eyes locked, a smile grew on each of their faces. Though his soulmate stayed stationary, Tadashi kept moving, getting closer and closer until he was standing right in front of him.

“Shoyo”

“Tadashi”

“I woke up this morning with your name on my wrist”

“Yours was on mine. So, what are your thoughts on soulmates?”

“I’m willing to try?”

“Thank goodness,” the older of the two seemed to sag with relief. “When I woke up this morning, I was surprised to find your name on my arm. At the same time, I was really happy.”

Tadashi blinked, Shoyo was happy to have him for a soulmate? Seeming to understand his confusion, Shoyo smiled, “You’re really kinda perfect, y’know?”

“Not perfect. But, I was really happy too,” Tadashi’s admission caused a bright pink blush to wash over Shoyo’s face. When it did, a slight laugh seemed to go around the room, reminding the two soulmates that the rest of the team was watching. Each one jumped slightly at the reminder and shuffled slightly away from each other, though staying close nonetheless.

“Congrats, you two,” Daichi smiled, holding hands with his own soulmate: Suga. Those two stood next to the other set of confirmed soulmates on the team: Asahi and Noya.

“Thanks,” Tadashi smiled. He was thankful to have such a supporting team. A team that shared his joys and his sorrows. They were so close that it was unimaginable to have anything different. And now, not only did Tadashi have an accepting team, but a soulmate who would stand by his side.

Tadashi’s eyes widened as a hand clasped his own. Looking down, he saw that Shoyo had linked their hands. From the angles of Shoyo’s wrists, Tadashi could see the scripted writing of his own name. His face blushed as he realized he was holding hands with his soulmate.

Squeezing the hand that held his, Tadashi smiled. If it was Shoyo that Tadashi had as a soulmate, anything could happen.


End file.
